Various voltage level devices may be included in an integrated circuit (IC). For example, low, intermediate and high power devices are provided in an IC. Low power devices may be used for complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) for logic circuitry, intermediate voltage devices for analog circuitry and high power devices for output high voltage interface stages. It is desirable for high voltage devices to have fast switching speed. The performance of such devices depends on the on resistance (Rdson), drain to source breakdown voltage (BVdss) and gate charge (Qgg) of the device. For example, higher performance is achieved with low Rdson, high BVdss and/or low Qgg.
It is desirable to provide improved performance and reliability of a device by lowering Rdson and Qgg and increasing BVdss.